Turned Down
by Vitani Black X
Summary: Peter Pan was never turned down by girls. Never. Except one did turn him down, when she was tiny. This is the story of Ember Jones, the girl who turned one flying boy down.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Pan

Prologue

Peter Pan was never turned down by girls. Never. Except one did turn him down, when she was tiny. This is the story of Ember Jones, the girl who turned one flying boy down.

Chapter One

"Jones! Tuck in that shirt," Professor Riley yelled at Ember Jones. Ember muttered something along the lines of, "miserable, old bat" as she tucked in her school shirt.

Lynn, Aimee and Tallulah laughed. Ember raised her eyebrows at them but grinned nevertheless. Lynn pulled her long blonde hair out of its thick plait. Aimee pulled her make-up case out of her bag and began looking for lip-gloss.

The four girls walked along, it was the end of school. The summer holidays were upon them and the girls were enjoying the bright sunshine. Ember, when the school gates were out of sight, untucked her shirt, rerolled her skirt and undid her top button. The other girls did the same.

"Ember," Lynn said, "put you hair down." Ember grimaced. She hated her hair. It was technically auburn but it looked red.

"But I hate my hair," she whined unconvincingly. Aimee went up behind her and pulled the bobble out. "Hey," Ember said, "Give it back." Aimee laughed and chucked it back. Ember went to put her hair back up when SNAP! "Ah hell," Ember muttered. There was a bin nearby and Ember chucked the broken hair bobble into it.

"Useless hunk of junk," Ember cursed. Tallulah snorted. "What?"

"Nothing," Tallulah replied, "Just OMG! HIDE ME!" Tallulah ducked down behind Lynn, who was the tallest. Lynn giggled. A handsome boy was walking down the opposite side of the road.

"Ooh," Aimee said, "Its Taylor. OI TAYLOR!"

"No," hissed Tallulah, "he'll see me."

Taylor turned and waved at Aimee. He looked both ways before running across the road to join them. Tallulah quickly ducked out from behind Lynn and straightened up.

"Hey ladies," Taylor said, a grin playing across his tanned face, "mind if I join you."

"Sure," Aimee said, shooting a he-will-see-how-wonderful-you-really-are glance at Tallulah, who blushed.

They walked along as a group before Ember turned off at her road. The girls protested, asking her to come into town but Ember said she was sorry. Ember waved goodbye before heading off down the road.

She reached her house, jammed the key into the lock and went inside, dropping her schoolbag on the floor. No-one was in the house. Smirking Ember went into the kitchen.

She grabbed waffles from the cupboard and maple syrup from the fridge. She dug out some vanilla ice cream from the freezer and fixed herself a snack. She took the waffles out into the garden and ate them in the shade of an umbrella.

Finishing her waffles Ember headed back inside. She put the plate in the dishwasher and headed upstairs. It was a relief not to have any homework. She switched on her computer. It took ages to load. While she waited she changed in a checked shirt and grey jeans. Returning she saw that the computer had loaded. Then she went into Word and opened a file named 'mad goings on'. She began to type avidly away.

About four hours had passed before Ember finally got off the computer. It was still light outside. _Mum won't be home for another three hours_ Ember pondered. She was starving so she slid down the banister, and went into the kitchen. The meal her Mum had made for her was in the fridge. She popped it into the microwave and waited. DING!

She pulled it out, it was chicken and rice. It didn't look at all appetizing. So Ember dumped it in the bin. She suddenly didn't feel hungry at all. A storm was raging outside. Then the lights went out. _Power cut _thought Ember. She felt her way to the kitchen draw where she had memorised the flashlight was. Pulling it out she switched it on.

Something or someone rapped their knuckles on the door. Ember turned abruptly. A man tall and gaunt came in, dressed like a pirate. He tipped his hat to Ember.

"Well, Well, Well," He whispered, "Seems like I've found you."

"What?" Ember asked confusion on her face.

"Ember Jones, the little girl who turned down Peter Pan. Not so little now are you? Peter was so shocked. He kept coming back to see if you changed your mind but the window was always closed. Well now he'll get what he wants won't he?"

"What are you on about?" Ember enquired. The pirate moved forward. Ember took a step back. She banged her head on the wall behind her. The pirate moved closer to Ember like a vulture upon its prey. She was trapped.

"Captain James Hook Junior, remember the name, you'll be screaming it later," the pirate whispered in her ear. There was a sharp pain on the top of Ember's head and her world tumbled into blackness.

Waking, Ember stared around her. She was tied to a mast on a ship. Pirates surrounded her, one with a gun pressed against her head.

"Alright," Ember grumbled, "My head hurts enough already without you pressing that hunk of metal to it."

"Shut your yap," the pirate yelled.

"Ooh touchy this morning aren't we?" Ember said. Bright sunlight cast its rays down upon the ship and the island which wasn't far away. Ember gasped. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Isn't it," a voice whispered in her ear. Ember turned her head. The man from the pervious night stood there grinning at her.

"Oh not you," Ember moaned, "I can't believe this." She rolled her storm cloud grey eyes. Her legs weren't tied to the mast. Ember wiggled them. Then she kicked the gun man where it hurt most. He gasped and keeled over.

Ember wriggled until she came out of her bonds. Someone twisted her arm behind her back.

"Argh," she moaned.

"Don't try to escape Ginger," James whispered into her ear.

"I will eventually. Did you just call me Ginger?" Ember demanded.

"So what if I did? I like it."

"I don't and I'm not ginger," Ember hissed.

"I like it, it stays," James hissed back. He dragged her, kicking madly, and threw her at a pirate built like a rugby player. James watched her struggle with a satisfaction and something else. It was a mixed feeling. Maybe after he'd punished Pan, he might befriend the girl. She had turned that rat down.

"Stop struggling Ginger or I might ask Boson to tighten his grip," James said a malice grin playing across his face. Ember gave him an if-looks-could-kill look. James's grin changed from malice to cocky.

"You really need to improve on how you talk to ladies Hook," A voice above them all called. Ember looked up. A boy about her age, thirteen, was hovering in the air, his eyes sparkling with mischief and a cocky grin on his face. Ember couldn't remember where she'd seen him before.

All of the pirates' attention was on this boy so Ember took the opportunity to squirm out of her captors grip. She moved silently to one of the lifeboats when she tripped and fell flat on her face. THUMP! _Oh Hell _Ember thought crossly. James pulled her up and held her aloft.

"Hey PUT ME DOWN!" Ember shrieked.

"Pan this is the girl who turned you down, do you remember? She's grown a bit since then hasn't she?" James yelled. The boy stared at Ember struggling in James' arms.

"Ember," he whispered. Peter couldn't believe it. She was so beautiful now. Auburn hair, almost red. Pale, porcelain skin and eyes the colour of angry storm clouds.

"Will you put me down?" Ember hissed. James did so, pressing her to his body. Ember muttered something but it was muffled. James was sure that it would be offensive. Then an idea popped into his head. Something that would annoy Pan the most. He pushed Ember out a bit and tilted her head up towards his.

Then without warning he kissed her. For James it was almost blissful. For Peter it was painful. And for Ember it was shocking. When they broke apart all Ember said was: "Oh."

Peter flew down and grabbed Ember around the middle. She was too shocked to respond. James made an attempt to grab her ankle but Peter was too quick. Peter flew Ember to the beach and set her down.

"Ember are you ok?" he asked. Ember turned to stare at him.

"Who are you and where am I? And did that really just happen?" she asked.

"Well I'm Peter Pan and you're in Neverland. And unfortunately that did just happen," Peter replied. Ember noted a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Ember don't you remember me?" Peter asked.

"Nope. I have absolutely no idea who you are," Ember replied. She stood up and began to pace about the beach, muttering to herself. After about thirty paces she stopped and pinched herself. Rubbing her arm she began to pace again.

"What are you doing?" Peter enquired curiously.

"I haven't the foggiest," Ember murmured in a way of replying, still pacing. Peter raised his eyebrows. Ember was different from last time. Then again she had only been seven the last time they had met.

* Flashback*

Peter flew through the window, Tinkerbell on his shoulder. It was freezing outside and they needed a place to warm up. Only one house on the entire street had a window open. A girl lay sleeping in her bed. She opened one eye, and then sat up.

"Who are you?" she asked her grey eyes wide.

"I'm Peter Pan," Peter replied. Tinkerbell jingled angrily on his shoulder, "And this is Tinkerbell." Peter motioned to the ball of light on his shoulder.

"Ooh a fairy," the girl said, excitement in her voice. She leapt out of her bed to take a closer look. She was quite small so Peter had to bend down so she could have a look at the fairy. "She's really pretty," the girl said softly. Peter laughed.

"She is but she's got a terrible temper," Peter replied. The girl nodded. "You haven't told me your name."

"I'm Ember Jones," the girl said, "I'm seven and a half. How old are you?"

"I don't know," Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," Ember said, "Where do you live?"

"In Neverland second star to the right," Peter said, pulling Ember to the window and showing her.

"Can you fly?" Ember asked. Peter nodded and raised himself off the ground. "Wow," Ember whispered.

"Why don't you come with me? To Neverland?" Peter asked. Ember chewed her lip.

"I can't come with Mr. Pan. I've got things to do, places to go. Plus it's Christmas day tomorrow and I don't want to miss it," Ember replied.

"Why?" Peter asked sourly. No girl ever turned him down.

"Because," Ember said sadly, "It's the day my Dad died and I want to honour him." Tears were at the corners of her eyes. "I think it's best if you leave."

"Wait Ember I'll come back, in a week's time," Peter said hurriedly.

"The window will be closed," was Ember's reply. Peter flew out of the window, Tinkerbell at his side.

"Please don't close the window Ember," Peter said. But when he turned back the window was closed and the curtains too.

*End Flashback*

Peter was brought out of his memories by the sound of leaves rustling. He looked up and saw the outline of Ember running through the jungle. Rolling his green eyes, Peter chased after her.

"Ember," He called. There was no reply. "Ember," he called a little louder.

"OW! Get off me!" was the reply. _Ember's hurt _Peter thought, his eyes widening. He ran towards the shout. Ember was cursing angrily.

When Peter got there he saw the twins keeping Ember in a tree. He laughed.

"Oi fly boy," Ember called, "Get these two away from me." Peter raised his eyebrows. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Slightly, who loved being in trees, creeping along the branch behind Ember.

"Who are you?" Slightly said causing Ember to scream and lose her balance. She fell and landed on her back, spread-eagled on the floor. She didn't get back up.

"Ember," Peter cried running to her. He pulled her up into a sitting position. "Ember?" Peter repeated. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes.

"I think my leg's broken," Ember whispered. Peter tested it. Ember screamed in pain.

"Well done Slightly," the twins called in unison, "Our new mother is hurt thanks to you." That started a fight between Slightly and the twins. Peter sighed. Sometimes being leader of a gang was difficult.

Meanwhile James had landed, in his rowboat, on the shores of Neverland. He was determined to find Ember. She was beautiful and James wanted her. Kissing her was almost like heaven. As he remembered the moment a grin spread across his face. Heading into the Jungle, James prepared to save Ember from Pan, whatever it took.

Ember tested her leg. It seemed ok. Thanks to the healing powers of the Indian chiefs' daughter, Tiger-Lily, Ember was fine. She thanked Tiger-Lily. Tiger-Lily waved her hand.

"It is no problem," she said smiling warmly. Peter came in, glancing at Tiger-Lily; he saw her wink at him. _Flirt _Peter though rolling his eyes. Ember pushed past him with a "Tuh." Peter turned to follow.

"Wait Peter," Tiger-Lily called. Peter turned back. "She may ignore you now but she has a strong spirit. Like the dying Ember of a fire, she's resolute to die out. Have faith." Peter nodded.

"Thanks Tiger-Lily," he called as he left the tepee. Ember stood leaning against a tree. He walked up to her. Ember ignored him. "Ember…" he began.

"Save it," Ember cut in. Peter pulled her towards him. Ember kicked his shin. It didn't hurt. Peter raised his eyebrows, cockily. Ember glowered. "Leave me alone, fly boy. I don't want to see your ugly mug again," Ember hissed before turning and stalking off. Peter followed.

"Ember," he moaned, "Stop being stupid and look at me." Ember stopped and turned so abruptly Peter almost walked into her. "Do you remember when you were seven and a half, the night before um… oh yeah Christmas? A boy came into your room. Invited you here to Neverland but you turned him down. Do you remember?" Ember looked at him as if worried for his sanity. Then it dawned.

Ember staggered back, tripping over a tree root and almost breaking her leg again. Peter caught her just in time. She pushed him away. Her eyes blazing like fire. Then Ember hugged him tightly.

"You're confusing. One minute you're yelling at me, the next you're hugging me," Peter said hugging her back.

"I know," Ember said, "I confuse myself."


	2. Chapter 2  getting to know each other

Chapter Two

"So," Peter asked, "Do you like it?" Ember stared awestruck at the den around her. She cast her mind around for a good word to answer people but the only thing that came to her mind was:

"It's been drowned in awesome sauce." Peter looked at her, confusion all over his face. Ember blushed and said, "It's my thing, if I think something is amazing but I can't find words I say that it's been drowned in awesome sauce." (**Note to reader I ACTUALLY SAY THIS**)

Peter laughed. There were yells and shouts above them and suddenly the lost boys came tumbling into the den. Ember rolled her eyes. _Typical boys _she thought, letting a small smile play across she pale lips. Then she was submerged in shouts and hugs. Ember laughed.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you a story," Ember shouted over the din, "Just please stop tickling me." The boys jumped off her.

"You're ticklish," Peter stated. Ember nodded. She glanced up at him. Peter was grinning slyly. "Lost Boys," he said, "Get her."

"What? NO!" Ember said but soon was laughing as Peter and the boys tickled her, relentlessly.

James was searching, almost desperately for Ember. The kiss had been absolute bliss. Like it was rum and treasure mixed into one. And he had to admit, Ember was beautiful. _Perhaps she'll become my bride _James thought to himself.

An image of Ember walking up the aisle in a white dress filled his mind. He had to have her. Little did he know that someone else wanted Ember to be his too.

"The Prince was overjoyed to here Rupunzel's voice and they embraced. They went back to the palace and were married next day. They became just and kind rulers and lived happily ever after," Ember said, finishing the story with a triumphant smile. The boys clapped.

"Well done Ember that was great," Nibs said.

"Excellent," the twins chorused. Ember blushed. She was a bit of a dreamer, so story-telling came a naturally. Peter winked at her as the boys filed off to bed, yawning and discussing Embers' story. Ember yawned.

"Tired?" Peter asked. Ember nodded, her eyelids drooping.

"Story-telling takes a lot out of you," Ember muttered before falling asleep on the spot. Peter caught her before she hit the ground and laid her on the bed. She grinned in her sleep and turned away from him. There was an angry Tinkle and a snort. _Tinkerbell _Peter thought. There was another tinkle and then the sound of laughter. _And Snickers_ Peter thought. Snickers was Tinkerbells' boyfriend. They had become inseparable and it was annoying Peter. He wasn't jealous, it would stop Tinkerbell getting cross every time he brought a girl home but did Snickers really have to be there every hour of the day and night. Shrugging off their insults Peter tucked into bed with Ember. She rolled over and snuggled up with Peter. He smirked.

"Peter," she half whispered, half moaned. Peter's grin increased.

"Ember," he whispered back.

"Nya," was her reply. Peter grinned. It was Emberism. He fell asleep, with an image of seven-year old Ember and Ember now grinning at him.

Ember woke to find Peter already up and preparing Breakfast. The lost boys sat in a circle, talking animatedly. Ember rubbed her eyes.

"Peter," She asked, "does my hair look like it's been electrocuted?" Peter looked up and shook his head. Ember moaned and went hunting for a mirror. She found one and looked. Her hair was wavy and someone had braided a few flowers into it. "Peter did you do this?"

Peter shook his head and continued to slice fruit up.

"I did Ember," Slightly said looking up, "Do you like it?" He looked afraid. Ember grinned.

"It's beautiful well done." Slightly grinned back. Ember went over to Peter. He was almost done, the multicoloured fruit looked delicious. Ember picked up a piece.

"Hey it's not done," Peter protested. Ember stuck her tongue out. Peter returned it. The lost boys giggled.

"Flirt," Peter muttered.

"Ego-maniac," Ember muttered back. They laughed as Peter dished up breakfast.


End file.
